


Home Alone 2: Junhui You're An Asshole

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fictober 2018, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, day eight: first meeting, hao is cute and lost, soft hao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: minghao is lost trying to find the restaurant where he's supposed to meet up with his friends, so he checks another restaurant for help. unfortunately (or fortunately) he meets a cute guy.





	Home Alone 2: Junhui You're An Asshole

Minghao was half disoriented, half completely aware of his surroundings.

 

On one hand, he could read all the Korean around him and maybe half understand it.

 

Signs like _Kibimbap Here_ and _Eomma’s Kimchi_ flew through his mind, but then there were ads with _cheap —— here, half ——— normal_ which he did not understand. Maybe the Chinese music flowing into his headphones didn't help, but he wasn't about to stop it and get even more overwhelmed that he already was.

 

He also did not know where the actual fuck he was.

 

He was _supposed_ to be meeting up with his friends Junhui, Chan, and Soonyoung at a BBQ place, but instead he was lost, in this city he had basically just moved to, with only his phone to comfort him.

 

His _phone_.

 

He pulled it out and pressed on Junhui’s contact, letting the call sound through his headphones.

 

 _“Hello?”_ Junhui said in Korean, and Minghao frowned.

 

“Hey asshole, I’m fucking lost,” he said in rapid Mandarin, frowning as Junhui took a few seconds to respond.

 

 _“You should be practicing your Korean,”_ Junhui said, again in Korean.

 

“There’s kids around, and I don’t want to be a bad influence by swearing at you in Korean around them, so here we are. send me your location so I can find you,” Minghao pressed the phone closer to his ear, and could hear the faint whispers of the restaurant Junhui was in.

 

 _“No, we have time. I’m going to let you figure it out. In Korean. Ask someone around you, huh?”_ Minghao could see the teasing look on the older’s face mocking him, and he scowled.

 

“Asshole, just give me your location,” Minghao said, and Junhui giggled.

 

_“I gave you the name and the general location in Korean earlier, now figure it out Haohao.”_

 

Minghao heard a faint _“Ooh, is that Myungho? Tell him to hurry up we’re starving.”_ From the phone before Junhui hung up.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Minghao ran his hand through his hair, the soft black strands falling through his fingers as his kind-of mullet fell back into place.

 

Looking beside him, he saw a sign for a restaurant that said _Jeju’s Boo_ in neon letters.

 

God, he had walked around this block enough times already, he needed to ask someone for help. as much as he hated it, he needed take Junhui’s advice. at least this way he didn’t have to walk anymore.

 

He pushed the door to the restaurant, head down and mentally preparing himself to talk in Korean, when he looked up at the person at the front of the restaurant who was about to greet him and, well…

 

 _Oh_.

 

The boy, because he was a boy, was really super cute. Like...really cute.

 

Kind of round face, expressive eyes, soft looking skin, the whole fucking package wrapped up in one small human being.

 

And god knew Minghao was a mess in Chinese in front of cute boys, what would he be like in Korean. Well, he guesses he was about to find out.

 

“Hi, welcome to Jeju’s Boo, how can I help you?” He asked, and Minghao felt himself freeze up.

 

Fuck, how was his voice cute as well.

 

“Shit, ok,” Minghao whispered in Chinese before glancing away from the boy then glancing back, once again getting stunned by the other’s pretty face.

 

“Uh, h-hello,” Minghao stutters, and his face becomes flushed. It felt like the boy (Seungkwan, his nametag read) was staring at him because god he couldn’t speak in front of cute boys _fuck_. He looked down again and kept talking.

 

“Uh, I was, I am looking for...restaurant, a restaurant that’s...around here?” Minghao stuttered out, and looked up at Seungkwan, who looked like he wanted to almost coo at him.

 

Minghao flushed again and started fidgeting with his hands.

 

“Yeah, so what restaurant are you looking for?” Seungkwan asked, and Minghao froze for a second before realizing that Junhui had texted him the address and pulling his phone out, looking at the address and repeating it to Seungkwan.

 

“Oh!” Seungkwan cried, eyes lighting up, “that’s just next door!”

 

Minghao started at him in disbelief.  

 

“I-It’s what?” he asked.

 

“The building next door,” Seungkwan pointed his thumb to the wall behind him.

 

“Thank you so much,” Minghao stuttered out, taking a small step back before bowing at Seungkwan and rushing out of the restaurant, Seungkwan watching him rush out.

 

As soon as he was sure the other was out the door, Seungkwan flushed a deep pink and put his head in his hands, groaning audibly.

 

God, he got so flustered in front of cute boys.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love this ship so much stan them.


End file.
